


Dream Into Reality

by SDragonPhoenixFihah



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDragonPhoenixFihah/pseuds/SDragonPhoenixFihah
Summary: Sandy has spent many years tending careful attention to Jack. But in his focus, he lost sight of what Jack needed
Relationships: Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Dream Into Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GretchenSinister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/gifts).



> Inspired by GretchenSinister who gave me a push to write my own fics. I'm not that comfortable writing explicit scenes yet so please be patient with me!

Sanderson Mansnoozie was the King of Dreams, this fact was well known by all who knew of him. They also knew he was very old, the oldest Spirit even older than Man In the Moon. However, little else was known of him since almost all others hesitated speaking to the silent Spirit as they found it uncomfortable to ask the small, silent man. Almost all.

One Jack Frost held no such conservations, his curiosities and lacking care of “proper etiquette” the leading reason. For 300 years, Jack traveled the earth alone to spread winter so it wasn’t hard to imagine that he met with Sandy several times before becoming a Guardian. And what Jack learned, he kept to himself out of respect for Sandy's privacy.

Sandy was well over 50,000 years old and was a Royal of a different kind before the Great War. In the Golden Age Sandy was known far and wide as the King of Stars, constantly traveling through the Galaxy. His golden ship could be seen at night, sailing across the sky and all know saw it knew they were safe. During the war, Sandy ordered his warriors to evacuate planets in secret, focusing mainly on children. Using his magic, he hid them all from Terror and Fear but this eventually drew attention. Sandy and his people became a target and as the war raged on, Sandy had no choice but to pull his people back to protect them. On the last and final attempt led by Sandy to rescue as many possible, Terror caught up with him.

The battle was great, survivors would later talk of it as the clash of Gods. Sandy risked his life for their survival and was captured. Sandy didn’t know how long he was captured nor how he escaped, all he could remember was the pain and then oddly comforting coldness that numbed the pain as he healed. When he next woke, he was on an ice covered planet, later known as Earth in the Ice Age. Sandy’s ship became Dream Sand and from then on, he had always associated cold and ice with safety.

When he first met Jack, the only Winter Spirit on Earth, Sandy was elated beyond measure. Past Winter Spirits remained hidden from view, not allowing anyone close. Over time, Sandy came to love Jack who was always happy to spend time with him and talk, understanding Sandy’s silent language just as he did the Wind. Sandy eventually confessed after the whole escapade with Pitch ended where Sandy was once again taken and healed by that wonderful Cold. But as their relationships progressed, Sandy realized something he found alarming. He knew all of Jack's hidden pleasures, his “kinks” as they were called these days. He knew everything of Jack’s but Jack knew none of his. At first, he had told Jack that he wanted to focus on Jack and his pleasure. Something Jack didn’t quite understand but agreed to wait. But as time flew by, Sandy noticed Jack withdrawing from their sexual encounters.

Confused and slightly concerned, Sandy did something he promised himself he wouldn’t do. He spied on Jack’s dreams and was rather shocked at what he found. Jack was having nightmares about him! There was no sign of Nightmare Sand so these were completely natural. He stared in all of them, their relationship crumbling to dust and Sandy leaving an often theme. Jack would wake, crying out for Sandy to stay, that he could be better and it broke Sandy’s heart. He never meant to cause Jack, his beautiful Winter, to feel such insecurity. And all because Sandy was hesitant to open up about his sexual pleasures.

The next few weeks, Sandy gathered his courage to make the first step, feeling nervous and anxious because Jack had never showed interest in this before. But finally, he decided to slip into Jack’sdreams once more, entering before the nightmare began. He and Jack walked around the lake featured in this dream, the water perfectly mirroring the moonless, star filled sky.

Eventually, Jack stopped walking and looked at Sandy, making the man’s heart crumble at the look of anxiety and fear. Sandy wanted to wait for Jack to start talking like he usually did or to just kiss him but Jack shocked him by just sighing and turning to look out at the water, defeat shouting in his body language. Sandy was too surprised to move. His Jack, his brave, courageous, witty Jack, was just giving up even in his dreams!? Sandy sighed and scrubbed his face roughly with his hands. This was a mess he had made.

“ _Jack_ ,” he called but didn’t get a response. Sandy sighed and manipulated the dream a bit, waking him up and transporting them into Sandy’s bedroom in his Dream Sand castle.

Sandy kissed Jack, ignoring the tense surprise the other reacted with, and pulled him to the bed behind Sandy. Once there, Sandy sat down and Jack moved to straddle his hips until Sandy abruptly laid back and pulled Jack with him. Jack couldn’t move in time to take his usual position, his knee sliding between Sandy’s thighs and lightly pressed against his crotch.

“S-Sorry-“ Jack jolted up, his leg jerking up by accident and pressing hard into Sandy, making him sharply moan as the cold seeped through his clothes.

“ _I-It's alright_ ,” Sandy stuttered a bit shyly as his cheeks darkened to golden brown. He hadn’t expected that to happen so suddenly but it did cut some awkwardness for him as he looked up at Jack and moved his hips to grind harder into his leg, moaning again at the icy cold and slight pain. He kept his eyes on Jack though, trying to make his intentions clear for the Winter Spirit. He was glad he did because Jack’s face started glowing white like new snow in light, meaning he was blushing. Sandy chuckled softly at him, reaching up and caressing his face.

“ _Take control, Jack. I’m yours. Don’t be afraid to use your ice either_ ,” he encouraged, making Jack raise an eyebrow. He could see Jack remembering every time Sandy had pounced on him with pure lust had been after Jack had frozen something completely. He could see Jack drawing conclusions to unanswered questions.

He knew his Jack was smarter than anyone thought so he trusted Jack to know what he wanted. To be dominated but not be taken, since his time with Terror ensured that would most likely never happen. He trusted Jack completely, even though he knew Jack had secrets of his own not yet shared. 


End file.
